Ouran Meets the Flock
by anime365
Summary: First Fanfic! The Flock visits Ouran to stay hidden for a while, but Flyboys show up! Rated T because I want to be careful


**This is my very first fanfic! So excited to be doing this! I actually made this with "help" from my little sister. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, Maximum Ride, or any of the characters!**

Max POV

I looked up at the large pink building in front of me.

"Its so pink!" Nudge shouted happily.

"Yea, great," I muttered.

We were all standing in the courtyard of Ouran Acadamy, a school for insanely rich people. Why it had to be here of all places, I don't know. I only agreed because my mom had asked me to. I could tell she was worried about me, and I couldn't say no.

A private bussiness owner who had had a hand in what was going on at the School, the lab where we grew up, was funding for us to attend here. He said he didn't know what all was going on there, and that we were treated no better than lab rats. Anyway, he said he would pay for all of us to go to Ouran to fill in the gaps in our education and to hide us in case the School came looking for us. I know they are hunting us down as we speak. Ouran, was apparently, the least likely place to find us, therefore, the safest place.

Even though Angel was only six, she still appeared older. Plus, she knew a lot more than your average six year old would ever know. A few strings were pulled, and soon Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge would be in the first year, while, Fang, Iggy, and I would all be in the second year. Even anyone asked, we would just say they're short.

As we made our way to our classes(with the help of the school map), I began to notice the uniforms. All the girls were wearing big puffy yellow dresses.

"Um, have you noticed the uniforms?" I muttered to Fang.

"Of coarse I have, and I know how excited you are to wear them," he wispered back. I punched him in the arm. He only laughed.

I stood at the front of the class room while the teacher introduced us.

"Class, this is Max, Fang and Iggy. They will be joining our class. Oh, and Iggy is blind, so please, class, try to help him out as much as possible. Max, you can take that empty seat in the middle row. Fang and Iggy, you two can sit in the two empty seats next to Mr. Suoh. Now, back to what we were learning," she said.

Tamaki POV

The new students that my father told me about are here. He said to try and befriend them, but to be careful. I wonder why.

Fang sat down next to me.

"Welcome to Ouran Acadamy! My name is Tamaki Suoh. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," I said cheerfuly.

"Yea, hi," he said barely glancing at me.

Not the freindly type, but mabye I could recruite him for the Host Club. I'll have to catch him after class.

Angel POV

I followed Gazzy and Nudge into the class room. "These are the new students," said the teacher. "Their names are Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. Angel, you can sit next to Hikaru. Hikaru, raise your hand," A hand went into the air. I took my seat and watched as Nudge and Gazzy took theirs. Max said not to use her powers to much on the students, but this one time couldn't hurt, could it?

I read the mind of the boy next to me, "Hikaru". He was annoyed at the fact that more "commoners" were joining the school, but we are anything but common.

Later that day...

Max POV

I gathered the flock and we were standing in an empty hallway.

"I was thinking, and I realized we need a place we can meet at everyday, in case anyone notices anything suspicious, we can meet and talk about, because there could be a trap waiting for us anywhere," I said

"I was looking at the map of the school and noticed an abandoned music room," Fang said.

"Great! We will check it out tomorrow, but for now, lets head to our apartment.

At the apartment...

We had landed in an alleyway nearby, after flying around for a while(being stuck inside all day wasn't fun), and walked the rest of the way. As we walked up the steps, we heard someone call from behind us. I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair I didn't recongnize run up to us. He was wearing an Ouran uniform.

"Hey, Angel was it? Oh, and Gazzy and Nudge? I didn't know you guys lived here. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm in your class," he said.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Angel asked.

"Huh?"

"You are a girl, so why the uniform?"

"Angel, why are saying that he's a girl?" I asked.

"Its OK, I mean I am a girl after all," she laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to insult you or anything!" I said hastily.

"Its OK, I broke an expensive vase and to pay back the owners I had to dress as a boy and work for them," she said.

"What kind of club is that?!" I asked.

She sighed. "A host club,"

Fang burst out laughing. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"When you think about it, it is kind of funny," she said. "But I should head home," Haruhi said.

"OK. Oh, my name is Max, by the way, and this is Fang, and this is Iggy," I said.

"Cool, see you tomorrow," she said as she walked away.

The Host Club after the guests have left...

Tamaki POV

"Well, Kyoya, what do you have about these new honor students?" I asked, knowing he would have the answer.

"Nothing," Kyoya said calmly.

"What?!" The twins asked at the same time.

"I have no information about them. Its like they don't excist. Anywhere. I looked through all the files, but its like everything has been erased. I think they're hiding something..." Kyoya trailed off. "I will continue to research and see what I can find," he said.

The next day outside of Music Room 3

Max POV

"There are people inside. Seven in all," Angel said.

"I thought you said it was abandoned," I snapped at Fang.

"I was only going by the school map," Fang snapped back.

"I wonder who would be in an abandoned music room," Iggy said.

"I want to meet them!" Nudge said stepping forward to open the door.

"No wait-" but it was to late. She swung open the door. We looked inside to see 7 guys standing there.

"Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club!" a tall blonde said. He looked familiar. He stepped forward and pulled a rose out of nowhere and handed it to me.

"You are the new students, yes? Well-" he was cut of by the one in glasses.

"I'm sorry, but we are closed today we were only here to discuss club matters. If you would please depart. We will be open again tomorrow," he said with a false smile.

"Don't be rude, Kyoya-Sempai. They're my friends," said a familiar voice. Haruhi stepped out from behind Kyoya.

"Well friends of Haruhi are friends of mine," the blonde said. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. The one in the glasses is Kyoya Ootari. The twins are the Hitachin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. The short blonde one is Minskuni Huninosuka, or Hunny for short. The tall one with the dark hair is Takashi Morinosuka, or Mori for short. We are the members of the Ouran Host Club!" he said with a grand gesture.

"Yea, I don't really care," I said. He looked devistated.

"It was good though," I quickly added. Fang snickered.

"Why do you want to know so much about us?" Angel suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

She was looking at Kyoya.

"Why are you so determined to know who we are and why we are here?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked camly.

"I can read minds," Angel said. "You have spent countless night awake searching for any information you can find, but to no avail. You can continue to look, but you won't find what you are looking for. I had Nudge temporarily take down Fang's blog so people who dug around too much wouldn't find it," she said.

"And how could that possibly be true?" he asked.

"I'm good with computers," Nudge said proudly.

"So my question is, why do you want to know about us?" I asked.

"I don't have to answer that"he said camly.

"I recommend, for your sake, you answer the question," Iggy said. "You won't like Max when she's angery," he said.

"I think its time for you to leave," Kyoya said.

"I don't think so," I said angrily.

"I didn't want it to come to this. Hunny-sempai, I think you should show them to the door,"

"Don't insult me,"

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

"I recommend you leave" said Hunny.

"Make me,"

"We don't have to fight, do we?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"Shut up!," I snapped at him. He stepped back.

"That's enough! Why is everyone fighting? Just because she is trying to stir up trouble, doesn't mean we should fall for it!" Haruhi shouted.

It was too late, though. I had already flung myself at Kyoya, when I felt a solid kick to the face. I fell to the ground. I was up in seconds rubbing my jaw.

"Now you've done it," Fang said. "Good luck,"

"Yup," Iggy agreed.

"Everyone down!" Gazzy shouted. The flock all fell to the ground, covering there heads.

"Wha-" Tamaki began, but never finished. A huge explosion rang out. The Host Club members fell to the ground.

"What in the name of-"

"Yahoooo!" Iggy cut off Kyoya. "That was awsome!"

"Did you really sneak explosives in!" I shouted at Gazzy.

"That's not the biggest problem right now Max!" Fang shouted.

He was right. Through the window, I saw about 80 flyboys coming toward us.

"I recommend you all get out of here now," I turned and said to them.

"Is this a prank?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time.

"What are those things!" Tamaki yelled. "Someone tell me whats's going on!"

The first one came in through a window.

"Maximum Ride, surrender. You are outnumbered. Come with us without a struggle," it said in a monotone voice.

"When have we ever been outnumbered?" Maxed asked.

"What are those, why are they here, and who is Maximum Ride?" Tamaki yelled again.

"Who do you think?" I snapped.

"You're criminals?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"Us? The criminals? I am only 8 years old! And I am tired of being treated like the bad guy!" Gazzy shouted. He was standing behind the Flyboy. He jumped up and kicked its head clean off.

The Flyboys began pouring in. They were everywhere.

"We have to get outside!" I shouted.

Tamaki POV

What is that thing. It looked like a werewolf with wings, but it spoke like a robot. And that kid jumped that high in the air and actually _kicked _its head off.

"Everyone get out of here! Run!" Haruhi shouted.

All the Host Club memebers ran, except for Hunny and Mori.

"We can help," Hunny said.

We ran out into the courtyard and looked up at the robots. They were everywhere.

Hunny POV

The robots were everywhere.

"Listen, I don't want you guys hurt. We deal with this all the time. But how did they find us so soon?" Max said. "Up and away!"

I watched in amazment as all of them spread out huge wingspans and jumped out the window.

Haruhi POV

I watched as 6 winged creatures flew out of the window, but they were different from the rest. When I looked closer, I realized that it was the new students, all of them. They had huge wingspans. It was amazing, like angels...

Max POV

We were in the heat of battle. I would kick one in the head, and get punched in the stomach in return. I glanced around. The other flock members seemed to be doing alright. Two days we had been here and we had already been found.

"Drop!" Gazzy shouted. We all tucked in our wingsand fell. We shot out our wings, just before we hit the ground. A huge boom sounded, and we were thrown to the ground. Flyboys were falling all around us. When I looked up, only one remained and was attempting to escape. While everyone else cheered, I shot into air.

"Tell whoever sent you that we don't go down so easily," Isaid before flying back down and landing. The entire Host Club was looking at us with mouths hanging open.

"W-What was t-that?" Tamaki asked, still in shock.

"Yea, the whole wings thing, huh. Those robots are hunting us down to take us back the lab where we grew up. Our DNA was fused with Avian DNA. We have wings, sharper eyesight, stronger lungs and hearts, airpockets, lighter bones, and we're a lot stronger than the average person," I explained. "We were raised in dog crates and tortured. We were only here so we could hide out for a while. Oh, and we are not criminals. Well, we have stolen some food. And cars."

"I happen to perfer riding in cars than being carried hundreds of feet in the air," Total said, walking up.

"I told you to stay in the apartment!" I snapped at him. "Oh, yea, mutant dog, by the way," I said to the, once again, open mouths.

"It was nice to meet you guys, but I think we better get out of here. More are prabaly on the way here," I said.

"We only got to stay for 2 days! Thats not fair!" Nudge whined.

"Our lives aren't fair. Come on," I said.

"One question," Kyoya said. "How old are you?"

"14," I said.

"14," said Fang.

"14," said Iggy.

"12," said Nudge.

"8," said Gazzy.

"6," said Angel.

"How awful," Tamaki said.

"We're used to that kind of reaction now," I answered. "Well we better head off. I recommend you get out of here, too," I took to the air. I heard different good-byes come from behind me as I flew higher in the air.

"Hey! If you ever need anything, let me know! I'm here to help!" Tamaki shouted.

"Thanks!" I shouted over my shoulder, and we were off. On the run once again.

Haruhi

I watched the bird-kids fly through the air. They looked again like angels as they flew away.


End file.
